simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bella Ćwir
thumb |partner = |zwierzęta = |dostępność = aktywny |otoczenie =Otoczenie 1 }} |partner = |zwierzęta = |dostępność = aktywny |otoczenie =SimValley }} |partner = |zwierzęta = |dostępność = aktywny |otoczenie =SimValley }} Grafika:Obydwoje nie żyją.jpg |dziadkowie = |rodzeństwo = Grafika:Nie żyje.jpg |dzieci = |partner = |zwierzęta = |dostępność = nieaktywny |otoczenie = }} |dziadkowie = |rodzeństwo = |dzieci = |partner = |dostępność = |otoczenie = }} Bella Ćwir - córka Wacława i Jokasty Kawaler, żona Mortimera Ćwira, matka Kasandry i Aleksandra.Bella Goth (z domu licencjackie) jest jednym z gotowych Sims dostarczany z grą The Sims, w której mieszka z mężem, Mortimer Goth, a jej córka, Cassandra Goth. Between The Sims i The Sims 2, Bella i Mortimer miał jeszcze jedno dziecko, Alexander Goth. Ma też starszego brata imieniem Michael licencjata. Ona jest bez wątpienia jednym z najbardziej znanych postaci, jeśli nie najbardziej znanych w serii The Sims i jest jednym z niewielu znaków mają udział w każdej grze, oprócz Mortimer Goth. Biografia The Sims 3 (Dzieciństwo): Bella pochodziła z rodziny Kawaler, która mieszkała w mieście Sunset Valley. Już od wczesnych lat życia była towarzyszką zabaw Mortimera.W The Sims 3, Bella jest dzieckiem (7 dni do nastolatków), który mieszka z matką, Jocasta licencjackie, ojciec SIMIS Bachelor i starszy brat Michael licencjata. Bo ona jest jeszcze dzieckiem, idzie jej nazwisko panieńskie licencjata. Nosi czerwony strój, ponieważ jest to jej ulubiony kolor. W The Sims 3, ma zielone oczy, nawet jeśli ona ma brązowe oczy w The Sims 2. Gdy dorośnie nie wygląda bardzo podobnie jak jej wersji dla dorosłych z serii The Sims 1 i 2, nos jest silnie zróżnicowana, jej usta są cieńsze, a jej oczy są znacznie większe. Bella i Mortimer Goth są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jej cechy są dobre, Chrobrego i Lucky. Bierze udział Szkoły Podstawowej i jest dobrym uczniem. Ona również jest nieco gothic bo jej pokój i pokój zabaw zdobią czaszki, które mogą wskazywać, dlaczego wyszła za mąż za Mortimera, a także na jej zainteresowanie zjawiskami paranormalnymi. Ona ma jeden punkt umiejętności malarskich. Czasem glitch, gdzie jej miniaturę, obraz na panelach relacji, a zdjęcie pojawi się w pragnie się z nią jako dziecko, podobne do Mortimer Goth. The Sims Bustin 'Out: W The Sims Bustin 'Out Bella mieszka ze swoim mężem Mortimerem. Ma mniej więcej taki sam strój jak w The Sims 1. Lubi grać na pianinie lub czytać książki. Mieszka w SimValley.W The Sims Bustin Out ", Bella Goth mieszka z mężem w Goth Goth Mortimer Manor. Jej córka Cassandra Goth może lub nie może się urodzić jeszcze. Ona ma taki sam strój jak w The Sims. Pracuje jako Horror Extra w Movie Star Kariera i lubi grać na pianinie i czytać, kiedy nie działa. Jej ulubionym interakcje są opowiadania i dokuczliwy o przyjaciół. Ona ma zupełnie inną osobowość w tej grze niż w innych. Życie prowadzących do The Sims (konsola) Edytuj Bella Goth pojawi się w The Sims (konsola) w wersji z mężem i córką Mortimer Goth Goth Cassandra żyjących w 5 Sim Avenue. Ona wciąż nosi ten sam czerwoną sukienkę i buty, i ma czarne włosy. Dzieli ona 90 + relacje z mężem i 20 + relacje z córką. Lubi czytać, grać w szachy, paszy dla ryb i płakać na nagrobki. Jej brat Michael Bachelor jest w rodzinie Bin jako grywalna postać. The Sims: W The Sims 1 Bella, ostatecznie została żoną Mortimera i urodziła mu córkę Kasandrę. Są bogaci, a ich córka wspaniale się uczy. Mieszkają w niedużym, gotyckim domku w SimLane. Tłumacze nazwali ją wtedy jednak imieniem Majka.Bella Goth, jej mąż, Mortimer Goth, a jej córka, Cassandra Goth, po raz pierwszy wprowadzony w The Sims. Jest to eleganckie i sportowe, kobieta, która zdaje się cieszyć grą w golfa. Jej działalność, gdy odtwarzany będzie albo obraz lub gry na fortepianie, co daje wiarygodność teorii, że może ona być również bardzo kreatywny i utalentowany człowiek. Ona także ma dość duże zainteresowanie w zjawiska paranormalne. Między The Sims a The Sims 2: Pomiędzy grą The Sims 1, a The Sims 2 minęło 25 lat. Ćwirowie przeprowadzili się do większego domu w Miłowie, a Bella urodziła swemu mężowi syna Aleksandra. W wychowaniu nowego potomka pomagała im nastoletnia córka Kasandra. Tymaczasem Bella zaczęła czuć się źle w swoim małżeństwie. W końcu pragnienie romansowania wzięło górę nad rozsądkiem. Tymczasem w Miłowie pojawił się przystojny Don Lotario, który był zafascynowany Bellą. Niewinny flirt przerodził się w romans. Jednak Don oczekiwał od Belli zbyt wiele. Gdy odmówiła mu gorących pocałunków poprzysiągł jej zemstę. Tajemnicze zaginięcie: Pewnego wieczoru, Bella została zaproszona do domu Dona Lotario. Tam ona odmówiła mu gorących pocałunków. Niestety w tym romantycznym wieczorze na dachu, Bella została porwana.thumb The Sims 2: Bella zaginęła na dachu Dona Lotario spoglądając przez teleskop. Nagle zabrało ją UFO. Mortimer, Kasandra oraz Aleksander mają wspomnienie "Bella została porwana przez kosmitów", ale Don nie ma tego wspomnienia, gdyż nie jest on członkiem rodziny. Krążą plotki o tym, że podobno Bella po spotkaniu z kosmitami straciła pamięć poprzez sklonowanieDo czasu fabuła dopadł do The Sims 2, Bella miała kolejne dziecko, Alexander Goth, i zniknął za pośrednictwem obcych uprowadzenia. Następnie stwierdzono, że Bella jest siostrą Michaela licencjata. Ona ma w Pleasantview, ale kryje się w kodzie gry i można znaleźć jedynie przy użyciu cheatów lub programów innych firm. zniknięcia Belli jest głównym składnikiem do historii tle Pleasantview i to teorię, że Maxis wybrał ją do tej ważnej roli, bo ona jest tajemnicza, elegancka, kobieta. Jej ostatnim znanym miejscem pobytu są pokładu Don Lothario i okaże się w albumie i panel pamięci Don, że próbował zrobić kilka romantyczne interakcje z Bella, którego nie akceptował, zanim tajemniczo zniknął. Wiele z Mortimer's, Cassandra, a Alexander wspomnienia wiążą Bella, co oznacza, że nie było go zbyt długo. Na panelu drzewo genealogiczne, twarz Belli nie jest szary, co oznacza, że gra nie uważa jej za martwą. Chociaż jej mąż i córka pamięta jej uprowadzone przez obcych, historii nie określa jasno, co się stało z Bella ma. Maxis stworzyło podobieństwo Bella i używali go jako Townie w Strangetown. Ta wersja jest nieco inna niż Pleasantview Bella, ale jest uznawane przez Maxis, jak takie samo Bella. Fakt, że Bella w Strangetown nie ma wspomnień z jej bliskich w przeszłości lub życia jest po prostu zrzucić winę na obcych doświadczeń podczas jej porwanie. Strangetown Bella ma pracę jako dyrektor w karierze gospodarczej, a Pleasantview Bella, czy sprowadzeni, nie ma żadnych wspomnień zawodowego i kariery, i niestety nie może być odtwarzane bez użycia hacki takie jak SimPE. Mówi się, że Maxis utworzony Bella, ale ma usunięte podczas tworzenia gry. Aby ukryć swój błąd, było ich historię, która wyjaśnia jej zniknięcie. Chociaż, jeśli usunięte Bella była tylko usunięte z gospodarstwa domowego jako Bella może być dodany do każdego gospodarstwa domowego z Tombstone L & D lub SimPE. Kolejny kurs szczegółowo jest to, że jeśli Bella jest sprowadzony, Mortimer nie wydaje się bardzo ją lubię, co prowadzi niektórzy gracze się zastanawiać, czy Mortimer rolę odegrał w jej zniknięcie. Sprawdzanie ich charakter wskazuje, że pliki mają wysoką ocenę relacji (85 / 95 w każdym kierunku), ale także, że Crush and Love pola nie są zaznaczone na żadnej z nich. Co, jeśli w ogóle, to mówi o ich związek jest niejasny, ale to doprowadziło niektórych graczy do przypuszczeń, że to było, lub stała, pozbawiona miłości. Powiązania takie jak flagi Crush, Miłość i Married są zazwyczaj wyłączony, gdy Sim umrze, i reset gdy Sim jest zmartwychwstanie. Może to być po prostu, że metody potrzebny na powrót Bella nie zresetować te flagi, lub że nie były w momencie Maxis stworzony Bella i Mortimer do The Sims 2. Niektórzy gracze wolą grać w Strangetown Bella Goth i uważają ją za prawdziwy Bella, bo nie ma związku z Pleasantview i nie jest związany z Goth / drzewo Bachelor rodziny, która nadaje potwierdzałoby teorię, że cudzoziemiec eksperymentów lewej jej umysł wytrzeć. Kolejnym obszarem warto przyjrzeć się jest, gdy Alexander Goth wyrusza na University. Jeśli Mortimer jest już zmarły, scena, że gracz widzi przed ich wejściem na uniwersytet oferuje regularne Bella jako matka Aleksandra i jest szloch o utracie syna jak on jest dorosły, ale po tym klip ona nadal brakuje! włosy Bella nie zmieniła się w The Sims i The Sims 2, ale ona ma na sobie strój nie jest sukienka, jest to 2 część stroju, który obejmuje spódnica i rurki-top. W The Sims Bustin Out ", że jest postrzegany ubrana w czerwoną suknię gorset skóry. W The Sims 3, jak dziecko nosi czerwoną sukienkę podobną do tej jaką nosi w The Sims i The Sims 2. Ślady Belli W The Sims 2 twarz Belli pojawia się w wielu miejscach. W niektórych z nich nie można dokładnie potwierdzić, że są z nią związane. Oto niektóre z nich: #Zdjęcie Belli pojawia się na kartonie od mleka i z tyłu okładki gazety "Tryb:Życie". Najprawdopodobniej są to informacje na temat jej zaginięcia. #W The Sims 2 pojawiają się dwie piosenki związane z Ćwirami: "Dobry wieczór Bella" i "Dotyk Mortimera". #W The Sims 2: Osiedlowe życie w Jaskini Pokrzyku pojawia się pomnik Belli wykuty w brązie. #W Dziwnowie pojawia się simka łudząco podobna do Belli i nosząca te same imię i nazwisko. Jest to jednak jej dość nieudany klon. #W balonie latającym w Miłowie pojawia się kobieta nosząca sukienkę Belli i tajemniczy mężczyzna. Nie możemy dokładnie stwierdzić czy jest to Bella, ponieważ jej twarz jest rozmazana. Prawdopodobieństwo tej identyfikacji pomniejsza fakt, że balon można ustawić w każdym otoczeniu. #W The Sims 2: Na studiach, gdy Aleksander idzie na studia, pojawia się filmik w którym występuje Bella. To jednak z powodu, że simka w drzewie genealogicznym żyje, ale i tak nie przywraca to postaci do gry. #Gdy wskrzesimy Michała Kawalera ma on w znajomych Bellę. #Jaskinia Pokrzyku to w rzeczywistości Belladonna Cove, co w dosłownym tłumaczeniu oznacza Jaskinia Belli. Można by pomyśleć, że Bella uciekła z Dziwnowa, nie pamiętając o rodzinie. #Można zobaczyć ją w telewizji jak gra na pianinie ,,Rzępoł i córki"...Niestety simka w telewizji ma brązowe włosy i okulary,ale nie wiadomo dlaczego ma ten sam ubiór i fryzurę. #W Dziwnowie można z nią gawędzić na czacie. Ale to jednak ten klon. #Jeśli kupimy simowi "Wydruk próbny Zofii Barwnej" (dekoracje/obrazy) w dwóch obrazkach na dole pojawia się Bella. Nad nią jest jakiś mężczyzna. Być może szary kolor zdjęcia oznacza, że zmarli, a ten facet to tajemniczy ktoś z balonu. #W rodzinie Ćwir nie ma wspomnienia o zabiciu Belli. #W The Sims 3 pojawia się książka "Gdzie się podziała Bella?". #Z drzewa genealogiczneo Kasandry Ćwir możemy wyczytać, że Bella żyje. Ciekawostki * Bella w drugiej części gry ma złoty amulet na szyi, w pierwszej części (i w pozostałych późniejszych) go nie miała. A oczywiście, jej ubranie się nie zmieniło. * W The Sims Bustin 'Out Bella ma rude włosy. * Po przywołaniu Belli kodem, ma ona drzewo genealogiczne, ale tylko jedno wspomnienie. Jeżeli Don porzuci Kasandrę przed ołtarzem, będzie takie: "Kasandra została porzucona przed ołtarzem". * Jeżeli przywoła się Bellę kodem, to po wyjściu z rodziny, i po ponownym wejściu, Bella jest duchem, a po przerwaniu jej interakcji dostajemy komunikat, iż Bella zmarła na innej parceli, i powróci tam jako duch. Nie ma Mrocznego Kosiarza, i nie ma nagrobka, a jedynymi Simami mającymi po niej żałobę są jej dzieci, Kasandra i Aleksander. Bella umiera naprawdę, jej portret w Drzewie Genealogicznym rodziny Ćwir jest szary. Nie wiadomo, z jakiej przyczyny zmarła. Jak odzyskać Bellę? Jest dużo sposobów na przywrócenie Belli. Oto kilka z nich: *Kodem boolprop testingCheatsEnabled true. Klikamy shiftem na sima, wybieramy opcję Spawn, potem Tombstone of L&D. Pojawia się nagrobek. Klikamy w Add Neighbour to family i imię Bella. *Umawiamy sima z pragnieniem romansowania (najlepiej Dona) na randkę z Bellą. Na pierwszej randce prosimy ją o wprowadzenie się. Potrzebny będzie dodatek The Sims 2: Nocne życie. *Zakładamy własne przedsiębiorstwo w Miłowie i zatrudniamy pracowników. Jeśli szczęście nam dopisze to trafimy na Bellę. *Można przenieść ją z Dziwnowa do Miłowa. Najpierw trzeba zaprzyjaźnić się z nią i zaproponować wprowadzenie się. Będzie ona niestety bez wspomnień i drzewa genealogicznego. Jest to potwierdzenie teorii że tamta simka to tylko klon. Niestety Bella zaraz po przywróceniu zamienia się w ducha, gdyż ma wspomnienie swojej śmierci. Aby Bella została na zawsze musimy usunąć jej (w SimPE lub InSimenatorze) to wspomnienie i znaczniki ducha. Przy wyjątkowo dużym szczęściu może się trafić, że Bella Cię odwiedzi. Gdy ją znamy na początku pojawia się informacja,(jej automatyczna sekretarka) że nie może odebrać. Nie warto się poddawać. Dzwoń (nie zapraszaj jej do domu, tylko rozmawiaj), urządzaj przyjęcia (np. urodziny,śluby czy zwykłe przyjęcia domowe) a Bella kiedyś się zjawi. Za jakiś czas może zostaniecie (Twój sim i Bella) najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a wtedy można ją spróbować zaprosić, aby zamieszkała z Twoją rodziną. Wtedy można przeglądać jej wspomnienie, grać nią i przeprowadzać w inne miejsca. Galeria Plik:Normal Sims3 Park.jpg|Bella i Mortimer jako dzieci Obraz.jpg|Bella z Miłowa en:Bella Goth fr:Sonia Gothik es:Elvira Lápida it:Daniela Alberghini no:Bella Goth a Ćwir Ćwir Ćwir BellaĆwir Kategoria:Simowie występujący w pierwszej części gry Ćwir Ćwir